


Stab, Shot, Burn

by yamanaiame



Series: Flowers of Maize [10]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: Hanagumi have a new version for fuck, marry, kill and Hao decided to join them~





	Stab, Shot, Burn

"What are you doing, Hanagumi?" the long haired brunette shaman asked as he approached his companions behind their back, curious at sounds of their giggles. "Is it fun?"

"Ah, Hao-sama," Macchi greeted her team leader with her mischievous smile while the two others just sat there, acknowledged his presence. They've finally arrived at the Patch village. Needless to say, the witches were also bored since they haven't had their first shaman fight.  
"Mari was bored so we came up with a new game."  
"Oh? What kind of game?" the long haired brunette boy asked. He was now intrigued by that, and alsowanted to try something new during their endless free time.

"Fuck, marry, kill about our team companions, Hao-sama," Kanna added as Mari showed him the piece of paper they used. She seemed quite proud of herself taking part of this game, although she's the youngest girl in the trio. She didn't hesitate to ask him to join as well. An offer which Hao agreed immediately without a second thought. It's not the first time he heard of it or played it. In ancient times he used to name the game as 'fuck up, burn, stab', as he told them.

Hao, of course, received both the fuck and marry votes whenever his name came up, while Bill and Peyote received most of the kill votes, especially Bill. It seemed like the girls had some kind of unexplained grudge against him.

"Hao-sama," it was Mari's turn to ask this round, "Fuck, marry, kill- Luchist, Anna, and Opacho."

Oh, she's bold. Knowing well that Hao was always up to a challenge. After all, it was just an innocent game to a certain degree.  
"Luchiet is dead, fuck Anna, and Opacho–"  
"What about Opacho, Hao-sama?" the group was interrupted by the African girl. She was younger and apparently more innocent than Mari at this point.  
"Opacho is good," he replied back and turned upside down the paper. It just a small white lie. Thankfully, Opacho wasn't able to read his mind with her reishi. And yet, sometimes Opacho could be persistent.  
"Hanagumi invented a fun game; Stab, shot, burn," he casually explained how the game works. And so, they began playing it again.

That is, until the Great Spirit finally decided on the next match. Team Hanagumi versus some unimportant group right before lunch time. The battle barely lasted for 15 minutes, and when they were back, the group was facing a childishly fuming Opacho holding in her hand the right side of the paper game.

"Opacho, can you pass me the soy sauce?"  
"No."  
"Still mad, I see."

He could handle one meal without the soy sauce. Sooner or later, Opacho's silent treatment will pass.


End file.
